1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay apparatus designed to relay data for communication. In particular, the present invention relates to a relay apparatus utilized in a computer network system such as a local area network (LAN), for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relay apparatus such as a so-called wireless LAN access point is often utilized in a computer network system such as a wireless LAN, for example. Some computers are connected to the wireless LAN access point through wireless communications. Data communications can thus be established between the computers. On the other hand, a server computer is connected to the wireless LAN access point through wires. The server computer is connected to a network such as the Internet, for example. The computers are allowed to access the server computer or the Internet through the wireless LAN access point.
Communication channels are configured to realize the wireless communications in the wireless LAN access point. Changing the configuration of the communication channels should be accompanied by a reboot process. The reboot process discontinues or interrupts data communications. The discontinuance of the data communications forces the data to be lost. An operator has to confirm whether the data is present or not prior to the reboot process. As a result, the operator is not allowed to carry out the reboot process during the office hours. The operator has to carry out the reboot process off the office hours, such as around midnight, for example.